


The Proposal

by AloysiusLi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloysiusLi/pseuds/AloysiusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack proposes like a man. Ianto refuses like the oblivious. But he knows Jack will figure it out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81734) by mattmetzger. 



> 很久很久之前的翻译……翻的是更久之前的文……总之，一切都不属于我，除了可怕的翻译错误。

      第一次是在Ianto正为回家而挣扎着穿上他的大衣的时候。Jack观察着他一路从办公室直到走廊，半裸上身并明显的在用他的眼睛为他脱衣。  
　　“知道你应该做什么吗？”Jack越过整个Hub喊道，而在Gwen笑着急切期待着接下来的挑逗评论的同时Ianto翻了翻眼睛。她对这一切感到一种诡异的刺激，在Ianto看来.  
　　“什么？“  
　　”你应该嫁给我，“jack说道，”这样我就可以去跟你一起住并且你的房东将不能对此做任何破坏的事。“  
　　Gwen尖锐的笑声听起来像一只被勒死的猫，当她笑着看向Ianto时。  
　　”哦是吗？“他说，”我怎样和一个在1941年就死去了的人结婚？“  
　　”有道理，“Jack同意道，甚至没有对这个微妙的拒绝表现出一丝失望。  
　　”早上见，“Ianto说道，然后离开了。  
　　过了一会儿，Gwen跟过去，显然是想找出为什么。  
　　

* * *

　　  
　　第二次是在一个酒吧，这个小组一起（这后来被证明是最后的几次）。Jack享受这些外出，因为作为唯一一个清醒的人。并且当Tosh喝得有点过头的时候她真的很可爱。  
　　“我发誓如果那个酒吧女再不停止和我调情，我就把Owen扔到她身上去，”Ianto抱怨道，在恰到好处的酒醉开始发作的影响下一只眼睛视线微微下垂，而Jack窃笑着，用一只胳膊环着他。  
　　“你应该嫁给我那样你就可以戴一个戒指，她也就不会调情得那么厉害了。”  
　　“我很怀疑，”Ianto耸耸肩。“婚姻并不能阻挡游移过度的眼睛，Jack。”  
　　那句话有一种精巧的，无声的延续，但是Jack无视了它，尽管从表情来看，连那些女孩们都清楚地接收到了它。

* * *

  
　　第三次，Jack无法回忆起具体的日期，在Owen第一次死亡与Frankie和Benny的给了Gwen那个可怕的食物中毒的扭曲旅途间的某段时间。  
　　“Ianto，”Jack从办公室里喊道，手里拿着文件夹跳到厨房。“为什么Owen是每个人的最近亲属（注next of kin ：In the context of health care, patients are often asked to nominate a next-of-kin when registering with their general practitioner, or alternatively on admission to hospital. Hospitals will then notify the next-of-kin that the patient has been admitted or if there is any change in their condition.--Wikipedia……这个名词真心不懂怎么中文应该用什么表示）？”  
　　“政策，”Ianto说道。“团队医生总是最近亲属，同时还有你自选的一位亲属。做出医疗选择的最佳位置。”  
　　“我理解那个，”Jack说道，“但是这意味着如果你住院，只有Owen被许可授权。”  
　　“是吗？”Ianto质疑道。  
　　“是的，你还没有指定一位亲属。”  
　　“我将得选择我母亲或姐姐。我姐姐住在Glasgow，而我母亲并不是一个当她的社交圈中的一个生病或受伤时你会希望她在旁边的人。她会唠唠叨叨，”Ianto拉长了脸而Jack笑了。  
　　“那我能做你的最近亲属吗？这会有点像做你的丈夫。”  
　　“或者我可以直接把你的名字放进我的文件里？”Ianto讽刺地说，“它们并不真的去核实最近亲属真的是你的亲属，Jack。”  
　　“那就写进去吧，Jack说道，在Ianto鼻子底下挥着文件，在将它扔到柜子上并返回楼梯之前。

* * *

  
　　第四次就所有人来说事实上是Rhys的错，以及他的对于一杯本地产的啤酒的垃圾评论。Ianto和Gwen强迫Jack给他们放假以观看一场有点重要的橄榄球比赛，Jack也跟着去了只为看看这场大惊小怪究竟是怎么回事。见鬼，他甚至不能记起威尔士对抗的到底是谁（只知道他们赢了，因为每个人都在赛后喝得狂醉，并且Ianto不爽时他真的知道几个不错的整人招数。）但是Jack轻易地记得在开赛前为打破沉默的那个垃圾评论。  
　　“鉴于Gwen对于你们两个的势头，我真的很惊讶你们居然还没有结婚，“Rhys说道，而Ianto像一个思考着下流念头的青少年那样对着他的饮品窃笑。  
　　”好吧，我不断地暗示，可是他完全没注意到，“Jack说道。  
　　Ianto耸耸肩，说道，“我总是这样的。”

* * *

  
　　第五次是在Tourist Office，在一个阳光明媚却依旧冷得要命的早上，而Ianto再次从柜子里拽出了他的冬天大衣。  
　　“你知道，如果你嫁给了我，你就不用在回家，所以你不必离开，也就不会再感到冷了，”Jack评论道，一边将他的手探入大衣和西装里去寻找Ianto的赤裸肌肤。  
　　“反正我几乎已经住在这儿了，”Ianto说道，但他并没有阻止那双正行进在它们坚定道路上的手。

* * *

  
　　第六次来源于他们在外追捕Weevil的时候街边的一声挑逗的口哨。  
　　“我得在你身上做点标志表明‘taken’，“Jack嬉皮笑脸地说，拉起Ianto的手向那旁观者表明立场。  
　　”比如说？“Ianto问道。  
　　”比如说一个戒指，“Jack说道，无辜地用他的指尖揉搓着Ianto左手上的空白处。  
　　”算不上是种标志，”Ianto说道，皱着他的鼻子。“它上面甚至没有字-至少不是你能在很远就能看清楚的那种。”  
　　Jack嘲笑他的学究式本性，但是无论如何继续抓着他的手。只是为了表明一种立场。

* * *

  
      第七次是几句简短的话，在一场Jack可以毫不犹豫地说他再也不愿再经历一次的冒险的中部的焦虑情形下交换的。  
　　“嫁给我这样我就不用为在医院看你而秀我的Torchwood ID了！“他要求道，一边试图止血，而Ianto从牙缝里挤出回应：  
　　”你秀着每一样东西无论如何。“

* * *

  
　　第八次发生在你并不确定你是否还会再见到对方的情形下。地球正在灭亡的声音在人们中间传响，而Ianto面色苍白，挣扎着试图摆脱那些金属叠着金属和尖叫的，正在死亡的同事们的记忆。  
　　”如果我们都逃过这劫，“Jack在扛起枪并准备好要走是耳语道，”我将会和你结婚作为嘉奖。“  
　　”一个和你的法定联系是一钟嘉奖？“Ianto颤抖着冷嘲热讽道。”我难道不能得到一场很好的shag作为替代吗？“  
　　”就这么定了，“Jack低语道，然后他离开了。

* * *

  
      第九次是Ianto的错-完完全全的并且毫无疑问的是Ianto的错。Jack没有任何想法直到Ianto在擦洗尸体解剖室地板的血渍是向上望并说道，”我有时觉得就像你的该死的家庭女仆一样。“  
　　”家庭主妇，也许。“Jack说道。  
　　”我不是你该死的妻子，Jack。“  
　　”你可以的。“  
　　Ianto用鼻子哼了哼说道，”哦，没错。那让我猜猜。我们的新外星玩具把人们变成鸟，以引述一位远近闻名的医生。是不是？“  
　　”不，“Jack承认道。”但在这段关系中我毫无疑问会成为丈夫的一方。“  
　　而我将会扮演那种报复并一星期拒绝和你上床的妻子，”Ianto说道，并返回到他的擦洗中。  
　　“该死，”Jack充满谈话意味地说，但是没有得到回答。

* * *

  
　　Jack是在第十次尝试才终于得手的。还不算太坏，综观全部事情来看。而且他看起来非常突然地得到了它，走到Hub主层并向厨房里的Ianto喊叫。  
　　“Oi！Yan！”  
　　Gwen向上看去，恼怒于这种打扰，正如从厨房中现身，擦干着手的Ianto一样。  
　　“什么？”他问道。  
　　“你愿意嫁给我吗？”Jack喊道。  
　　Gwen发出同她这几个月来所发出的一样的尖笑声并睁大她的蓝眼睛盯着Ianto，几乎在挑衅他去蔑视她并再次拒绝。  
　　Ianto笑着。  
　　”行，好的。“他说。  
　　Jack咧嘴笑着，给他一个飞吻，并返回他的办公室，留下Gwen去感到疑惑以及Ianto去继续清理。Ianto知道他会弄明白。最终。

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
